


Music of The Heart

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Maybe it's the faintest touch of her hand that gets Yoshiko's heart pounding or the way her breath stops breathing whenever their eyes meet. Whatever it is, Yoshiko's convinced it's not love.





	Music of The Heart

Yoshiko likes to think she's above average. As the bold and cunning fallen angel she is, her tastes are almost always over the top. She prefers Gothic dresses that benefit her status. Of course, everyone knows that. The humans were all dainty and meticulous for her liking, save for one human.

 

  
Riko Sakurachi was pleasing to the eyes and she produced beautiful music just from the tips of her fingers.

 

It's not as if Yoshiko's captivated by her gentle manners or her lovely voice. The great Yohane had no need for frivolous emotions like love. Though Yoshiko loved laying her eyes on Riko, if she was even remotely lucky, she adored talking to Riko who's voice made her swoon at the very tip of a finger. Okay, so maybe just maybe, Yoshiko had a little crush on Riko. But who could blame her? Riko was a sight to behold.

 

Maybe it's the faintest touch of her hand that gets Yoshiko's heart pounding or the way her breath stops breathing whenever their eyes meet. Yoshiko knows she's got it bad like the case of the flu.

 

“Yoshiko?”

 

“Y-yes?” Yoshiko stammers, snapping her eyes to a bewildered Riko. Her warm eyes stared mischievously, almost akin to a fire, sending Yoshiko's heart beating faster than her mind can comprehend.

 

“You were spacing out again Yocchan. Something on your mind?”

 

“N-nothing, really.”

 

“Really?” Riko looks over, closing the distance and making Yoshiko blush.

 

Yoshiko nods her head, blushing furiously. “I-I was just thinking about the daily rituals one such as myself should p-perform! A fallen angel always performs a sacrifice! “ She stupidity blurts outs ignoring the overwhelming embarrassment creeping in.

 

“That's cute,” Riko laughs, a smile on her lips.

 

 _C-cute?_ “Y-you think?” Yoshiko asks, clearly perplexed.

 

“Say,” Riko's voice comes out hushed and something else Yoshiko can't decipher. “Do you need help with your ritual?” She half-whispers, looking at Yoshiko in a way that makes her bit her lip.

 

“Uh...if you want to?” Where was Riko going with this?

 

“I'd love to. Can I come to your house this evening?"

 

“Y-yeah!” Her enthusiasm betrayed her voice and Yoshiko swallows.

 

It's impossible to deny Yoshiko's falling In love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review. A little something I did to change up my writing techniques which I’ve noticed has changed


End file.
